swcrossoversfandomcom-20200214-history
Other Imperials stationed in New York City
This page covers all secondary Imperial characters in New York City. This includes clerks, troopers, and minor officers. Named personnel Dooley Friend of Hodurski. He transferred in from the NYPD after his superior Jason Christopher continually blamed him for the misdeeds of others. He found himself partnered with Hodurski in the 501st under Mackey in the spot that "Klinger" tried to claim. He and Hodurski soon found themselves undergoing training as investigators by Bryan Khayman. The training consists largely of them working a case and learning to apply Khayman's Rules to their work and according to Max, learning how to avoid being on the receiving end of a Khayman-Slap. Nathan Geltin Commonly known as Stormtrooper 1047. He came to Earth in 1980 with Davin Felth. However, Nathan chose to remain on Earth with his new wife and await the arrival of the Emperor. However, Palpatine never came and he expressed no interest in joining Jerjerrod's forces upon hearing that Veers had attempted to murder Tevin. He and the Felths once again crossed paths when Tevin called him about claiming his teenage son Jonathon from Imperial custody. Here he found out that Davin was now in charge of the entire Imperial Army and that Veers and Jerjerrod were being executed for war crimes. He and his family currently live on . He has a very low opinion of Mod and Richie Terrik, calling the entire family a ticking time bomb. He has had a run-in with who reminded him of the Terriks when his older son was a suspect in an armed robbery and homicide. In recent desperation to save his younger son from following his older son's footsteps into a life of crime, he turned to Davin for help. He currently works in real estate and has a low opinion of s who collect rent and don't fix buildings. He often reports such conditions to the proper authorities and once told Davin he won't put a building on the market until he personally inspects it. He also makes it a habit of referring victims of to Davin for eventual prosecution of the landlords. This earned him a reputation among landlords who consider him one of the toughest real estate agents in the city. In 2015, he helped with the investigation into the death of a child who had inhaled fatal levels of carbon monoxide after it was discovered he had been the agent involved with the rental. During his re-inspection of the building, he found numerous code violations that were never put on the city building inspector's report and had been in working order when he first walked through the building suggesting to Max Walertin that it was possible the landlord had been deceiving him by covering up the problems, but not actually fixing them and possibly paid off the building inspector to not issue violations. His second theory was later proven to be correct after the inspector solicited a bribe from an undercover Darnell Hollister in exchange for not issuing violations to another vacant building in the same neighborhood that had been seized from a previous landlord who had been arrested in connection to a drug operation. Colonel Korek Former Warden of the New York Imperial Detention Center. He is known for his incompetence and obsession with bureaucracy. Despite this, he is known for not having a single riot or prison break on his record. Joe has often compared him to of Hogan's Heroes due to this. He is an older officer and thinks that he should not have to answer to Rodgers who is more then half his age. He has been passed over for promotion repeatedly due to his habit of ignoring orders. He is aided by an equally incompetent Stormtrooper Captain who frequently pleads ignorance when confronted with illegal activities in the prison. Both Korek and his Captain were replaced in 2017 due to their general incompetence, allowing conditions in the jail to deteriorate to the point that prisoners were fed nothing but ration bars, and what Tevin Felth considered worst of all, basically allowing the inmates to run the facility. Korek himself was replaced by Tyler Markem who began an instant crackdown on inmate behavior in the jail. Alex Mackey Lieutenant in the 501st Legion stationed in New York. He was born in Brooklyn and joined the Empire in 2003. He has admitted to a misspent youth in which he learned various skills. He joined the 501st after being labeled a trouble maker by his previous commander. He is known for often stealing supplies from other units who have stolen 501st supplies. He often has an attitude towards elected officials when they try to argue with him over an arrest or ticket. He often asks A.J. what it would take to get a girl assigned to the outfit. He was later told that there was talk of assigning a female lieutenant that was known for picking fights with just about everyone to the outfit by Rodgers' clerk. Mackey was later promoted to Lieutenant himself and assigned his own squad of 501st troopers including Hodurski and at one point "Corporal Klinger" who was quickly booted from the new squad by Mackey after discovering that it was merely a new attempt at a discharge. Incidents with the City Council *He arrested City Councilman Fullman's (R-Ozone Park) son after catching the councilman's son and his friends trying to break into a bodega. *He once told Councilman Varcossi (D-Red Hook) to go to hell after the councilman tried to argue with him over a ticket and tow after the councilman blocked a bus stop and corner ramp. *He towed Councilman Williams' (R-Bensonhurst) car out of the middle of the street under the West End elevated after being ordered to by Joseph Rodgers. The Councilman threw a huge fit and demanded that his car be returned. Mackey responded by telling the Councilman to get bent and pay the fine like everybody else. Unnamed personnel Clumsy ITC Bus Driver Imperial Army Sergeant who backed a bus into parked cars at the Manhattan garage belonging to Tevin Felth and Richie Terrik several times ignoring Joseph Rodgers and his clerk yelling at him to stop. He later left Manhattan without his passengers forcing them to crowd onto a bus from Newark Spaceport and then crashed his bus into a truck on the . He was reassigned kitchen duty after he damaged a historic city bus that was at Floyd Bennett Field for the yearly MTA Bus Rodeo. "Klinger" Corporal in the Imperial Army assigned to the Warrants Squad who is constantly attempting to be discharged from Imperial service by claiming to be } and thus has already served in the army. He has also tried desertion, forgery, and bribing Joseph Rodgers in order to get out of the army. He also recently attempted to eat a in an attempt to receive a discharge. However, this only resulted in him requiring a stomach pump and several hours in a bacta tank. Joe refers to him as " " due to his crazy stunts and constant seeking of a discharge. This name later caught on with the rest of the staff. He later attempted to join the 501st Legion in an attempt to get discharged for not meeting 501st standards, but was busted by Alex Mackey. His recent stunts have included wearing dresses to which many of the Earth-born personnel responded by saying that's normal in New York, faking amnesia, and pretending to be deaf among other stunts that are considered to be even more ridiculous then wearing dresses. He is a constant source of aggravation to Firmus Piett with these antics, although Piett personally saw to the end of the Palpatine imitations after the death of Bryan Khayman claiming that they were in bad taste. He once attempted to use a voodoo curse on Rodgers which backfired and also attempted to douse himself in gasoline and set himself on fire in the middle of Federal Plaza until Piett had him taken back into the building by force. "Radar" Imperial Army Sergeant who tends to appear at Joseph Rodgers' side or the side of any officer, usually before being called. He has a habit of reciting orders before or as they are given to him. It has been suggested that he may related to a Jedi, however Bryan Khayman thinks otherwise. He also has a habit of listening in on phone calls and reading mail addressed to the office that does not belong to him. He has recently begun smuggling a back to his homeworld piece by piece in what Tevin Felth has referred to as "Project Ford". Joe calls him " " due to these habits and this nickname later caught on with the other officers. He usually seems to be more aware of things going on in the office then Rodgers such as Max Walertin had put superglue on Miguel Chavez's computer keyboard. His duties have remained unchanged since Tevin Felth took over as full time commanding officer. Category:Earth Category:New York City Category:Characters